Seats of various movable bodies such as two-wheeled vehicles, four-wheeled vehicles, trains, aircraft, ships, submersible boats, etc. may be manufactured by covering a resin foam forming a seat body with a cover. A method of connecting the seat body side and the cover side via a clip is known in the art.
Patent Document 1 discloses a tool for attaching a clip to a wire. As can be seen from FIGS. 6 and 7 of this document, the clip is engaged with the wire by advancing the clip holder.